High School Dreams: Best Friends Forever
High School Dreams: Best Friends Forever is an RPG/Social sim about the high school life of a new girl at Charm Springs who, over the course of the school year, tries to get a cute boy ask her to prom. High School Dreams was originally developed by Eidos Interactive. The game was released as a digital download on Green Man Gaming in 2010. KPopp is currently doing a Let's Play on High School Dreams: Best Friends Forever ''that consists of currently 17 episodes, that started on March 30, 2014. Backstory '''Source': iParchive "You’re the new girl in town and it seems that everywhere you look there are boys! Sporty boys, funny boys, talented boys, good looking boys, intense boys, nerdy boys… Pluck up the courage to talk to them and get to know them, see if they have the same interests as you, dress up to look your best, get invited out on dates, talk to your friends at school and spill all the juicy gossip, learn who’s in and who’s out." Characters The Girls 10Naamloos.png|Cocoa 18-Emily.png|Emily 20-Abigail.png|Abigail 24-Chelsea.png|Chelsea 22-Lucy.png|Lucy 23-Madison.png|Madison *Cocoa Puffs is the main protagonist in the game, though she can be described an anti-hero. Her personality is mainly slutty, preppy, naughty & nice. Her meaner side can be seen when she talks to Mrs. Trimbull (her teacher) and when she gave Emily an ugly makeover, though she is nice to the boys in the school. Cocoa Puffs is tan and has blue/money sign eyes, she has brown poofy hair and later straight pointy hair. Cocoa is seen in many outfits like a red dress, tacky sweatpants, blue top & white shorts. *'Emily' is a secondary protagonist in the game, she's Cocoa's "BFF". Emily is mostly nice. Emily has a caucasian skintone and red long hair, which is later shorter when Cocoa gave her an ugly makeover. In that makeover she gave Emily money sign pupils as well. *'Abigail' is an antagonist in the game, though Cocoa hasn't had many problems with her. She's slutty like Cocoa as she is after all the boys as well. She's also seen with Landon's sister who Kelly does hate. Abigail has a ponytail and brown hair, she has very high cheekbones. She wears a brown top with a sun on it and blue slobby jeans with white sandals and jeans. *'Chelsea '''is the first antagonist in the game, Kelly absolutely hates her unlike Abigail. Chelsea used to date Chuck and their are many rumors about how they broke up. Chelsea has red hair and has two huge pigtails, she wears a orange cheerleading outfit. *'Lucy is the second antagonist in the game, Kelly absolutely hates her unlike Abigail. Her and Eugene have a very good relationship. She has pink hair and glasses and wears shirt with alot of colours and a red & black skirt with high socks. *'Madison '''is the third antagonist in the game, Kelly hated her for having her do a trivia on clothing, in which she had to study about by going to the mall and browsing all of the stores. She is the sister of Landon but looks different from him. The Boys 12-Seth.png|Seth 13-Chuck.png|Chuck 11-Petey.png|Petey 15-Benny.png|Benny 14-Eugene.png|Eugene 16-Landon.png|Landon *'Seth 'is one of the dateable boys in the game. He has a good relationship with Cocoa and they have dated 2-3 times. He is emo and has an emotional, depressing personality. He likes reading and writing poems. He has black hair with an emo cut and a pale skin. He wears a black-white shirt *'Chuck 'is one of the dateable boys in the game. He has a good relationship with Cocoa, though she didn't find his pants in time on a date. Chuck is a jock and has a nice personality. Chuck has blonde hair and wears a red baseball vest and jeans. *'Petey 'is one of the dateable boys in the game, though he and Cocoa haven't dated (yet). He has a nice personality but he is sort of secretive. He has an african-american skintone and an black afro, he wears a silver jacket, a yellow shirt and jeans. *'Benny '''is one of the dateable boys in the game 'and an antagonist in the game, though for Cocoa he is more seen as an anti-hero. He likes to play pranks on people. He has red hair and he wears a cap over it. He wears a denim jacket, a shirt and brown pants. *'Eugene 'is one of the dateable boys in the game, he and Cocoa have a very good relationship. He has a nerdy personality and is very interested in photography, he's also very close to Lucy. Eugene has black hair and wears glasses. He wears a blue and white cardigan and jeans. *'Landon '''is one of the dateable boys in the game, he has a neutral relationship with Cocoa. Landon is super popular and has a cocky personality. He has black hair and wears a blue & white suit with jeans. Trivia *Cocoa Puffs is one of the most loved characters in the Popptart community. *In the beginning of the game KPopp said the characters look like aliens. *Kelly hates Mrs. Trimbull, Chelsea and Lucy while she has a neutral or good relationship with the rest of the characters. *KPopp didn't return Chuck's pants in time on their date because she didn't see Benny stealing them. *KPopp thinks that Abigail has high cheekbones. *KPopp thinks that Landon and his sister's act is bullsh*t. *KPopp has made Cocoa Puffs and her long lost brother Cheeto Puffs in the Sims 4: CAS Demo. **Cheeto is never seen in the series and there are many theories of why he isn't by the Popptarts. Playlist Category:Series Category:Games for children Category:Games Category:Playthroughs Category:Series from 2014